dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Fox
Lucas "Luke" Fox is the son of Lucius Fox. After almost losing his father following an attack by the Heretic, he used the technology at Wayne Enterprises to become the superhero Batwing. Biography ''Batman: Bad Blood Fox returned home after serving three tours of duty and still declined to work for Wayne. Luke Fox went to the Wayne Enterprises building to meet up with his father for lunch. The board meeting that Lucius Fox was in attendance ran late. Luke Fox waited outside. Lucius was preoccupied with work and cancelled on Luke. He mused they could do lunch everyday if Luke accepted Bruce Wayne's longstanding job offer. The next night, Fox went back to Wayne Enterprises after his father stood him up for dinner again. Lucius apologized and turned off his computer screen. Luke confronted him about a theory that he was supplying Batman with some of his technology for years. Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden explosion set off by the Heretic's gang. Tusk grabbed Luke. Lucius managed to trigger the alarm under his desk and as a result, the Batmobile registered the security breach. Despite being beaten, Lucius refused to acknowledge the existence of a secret vault. Heretic ordered Tusk to kill Luke. Luke kicked Tusk in the leg, got free, and took his knife. He dodged Electrocutioner's blast and kicked him then tried to attack Heretic. He was no match and Heretic threatened to snap his neck. Lucius caved in and gave access to the Sub-Level 3 vault. Luke noticed the Batsuit he glimpsed his father working on. Lucius was shocked at the gang knew of a specific drawer. Heretic told him there were no secrets in the 21st century then stabbed him. Suddenly, the Batmobile arrived and the gang battled Batman and Robin. Batman caught the electrocuted Robin and watched as the gang fled the vault in a transport. From up above, Luke held Lucius in his arms and asked for help. Lucius was taken to a hospital where Luke remained by his side. When Dick Grayson showed up, Luke demanded to be part of this war. Grayson insisted the best way to help was to stay at his father's side. Luke reiterated he was a soldier and needed to be on the frontlines. Grayson explained it wasn't his call and to trust him. Luke returned to the vault with his father's identification card and entered. The station holding the new Batsuit unlocked and dressed Luke. Calling himself Batwing, Luke flew to the Sisters of Perpetual Grace convent and surprised Killer Moth and Firefly. Batman, Grayson at the time, immediately recognized him as Luke. Batwing dispensed Batarangs through his wrists then gave chase to Killer Moth and later Firefly. Moth sent his flying drones after Batwing but he destroyed all but one with flares. Batwing was knocked down into the shore but he managed to get his bearings just before crashing into the waters. As the chase continued, one of the girders holding the convent in place fell victim to the firefight. Batwing rammed past Moth and Firefly and rejoined Batman and Batwoman. At Batman's behest, Batwing blew the front doors open with laser blasts. Firefly and Moth caught up and resumed their attack. As the convent and cliff face began to collapse, a giant slab fell on Moth and seemingly killed him. Batwing saved Batman, Robin, and Bruce Wayne as they fell to a certain death and flew them back to the stable portion of the property. Batwing said he was proud to be part of the team but Wayne coldly turned him down without so much as a thanks. Over the course of a week, Batwoman was tasked to dig into a hard drive recovered from the convent but she couldn't crack it. She passed it along to Batwing in hopes his father's tech could. Batwing succeeded and flew to a meet up between Batwoman, Nightwing, and Robin. He confirmed Talia was still up to something. He projected his findings from one of his wrists. It was a list of vice-presents, corporate leaders, and military officials. Nightwing suspected Talia was going to brainwash them. Batwing confirmed that would give the League of Shadows influence in every country. And they were all at the World Tech Summit, hosted by Bruce Wayne. Batwing hacked his father's computer for the schematics to the Watchtower Initiative, the venue for the summit. As he, Nightwing, Robin, and Batwoman drew near, Batwing jammed the Watchtower's radar and shut its alarm system off. Firefly was on patrol and saw them entering the structure. Talia's group confronted them soon after. Firefly tackled Batwing into an outer section. They flew outside and traded shots. Batwing swung around one of the poles and kicked Firefly. Firefly's flamethrower was blown up and lost control of his flying rig. He crashed into a thruster and crippled it. Batwing quickly hailed Robin and told him to transfer the damaged thruster to the remaining two. Batwing was mortified to see the Watchtower drift over the city on a collision course with the Wayne Enterprises building. Batwing placed himself between the building and the Watchtower and engaged all his suit's thrusters. Robin transferred the power in time and Batwing grazed a window. Batwing entered and cut off Talia as the others surrounded her. She fooled them with a grenade and flew off in her transport only to crash into the ocean. A short time later, Batwing flew up to Lucius' hospital room. He had regained consciousness. Batwing saluted him. Lucius smiled and saluted him back. Some time later, Batwing flew over Nightwing and Batwoman on the way to the Gotham City Police Department headquarters to meet with Batman and Robin. They noticed a car chase involving the Penguin and police. They joined in the chase. Equipment *'Batwing Suit:' By donning the Batwing suit, Luke is granted several enhanced abilities. **'Superhuman Strength:' While wearing the suit, Luke's strength is increased. **'Superhuman Durability:' Luke is superhumanly durable while wearing the Batwing armor. **'Flight:' Luke can fly while wearing the armor. Appearances Films *Batman: Bad Blood'' Trivia * This is the only appearance of Batwing in this universe. * Batwoman tends to laugh at his superhero name as its also the name of Batman's aircraft. __FORCETOC__ Category:Batman: Bad Blood Characters Category:Bat-Family Members Category:Gotham City residents Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Superheroes